The Difference of One Shinobi: Book of Origins
by griffin blackwood
Summary: Origins of the Midorigan and shinobi world. Watch Kiri, Kusa, and Kumo rise. See Yuki rebuild and crumble time and time again. The Biju are more than dangerous beasts. Traditions are made to be broken. One woman changed the world. Completed
1. Children of Yuki: Midori's Departure

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I wish I did!!! _I only own my OC and maybe a few jutsus that I may come up with on my own. I hope you enjoy this. __If I did Lee and Gai wouldn't have their sunset hugs, Sakura and Sasuke would be long dead, and the Sharingan would have never been invented. Naruto would be raised by Tsunade, have a relationship with anyone but Sakura, decline/ quit Team Seven, and Lee and Gai would be much less creepy—instead Kakashi would be the one to fear for all the wrong reasons… Tsunade would reprimand Jiraya for stealing Naruto's money, Naruto would have two chakra affinities, and Ibiki and/ or Anko would have raised Naruto etc… But unfortunately I don't. I also don't claim to have perfect grammar… I don't have a beta so deal with it!_

XxXx The Difference of One Shinobi- Book of Origins xXxX

_Pre-chapter Note_

This is set hundreds of years before The Difference of One Shinobi. I created this in hopes of making the story easier to follow. This is a temporary chapter, which I hope to replace within the next few months if I get the chance. Revisions are still occurring so The Difference of One Shinobi will be undergoing (possibly drastic) changes within the next few upcoming months. I hope to get the chronology settled a lot better.

XxXx The Difference of One Shinobi- Book of Origins xXxX

Far, far, far away in a distant time is when our tale begins, in a land not so unfamiliar. From the beginning of time the Gods have chosen a select few to carry out their will. One example is of Kami and the Nine Biju. Originally the messengers of the Great Shinigami, the servants of Kami slowly became corrupted by the hatred and corruption of humanity and assumed their infamous appearances, reputations, and abilities as the Tailed Beasts, or Biju. However not every chosen was a result of evil or corruption. Two of the three Great Dojutsu, the three most infamous Kekkei Genkai in existence, were a gift (the Rinnegan and the Byakugan), while the third is of demonic origin. The third was born of hatred and jealousy, the Sharingan. The first wanted to be all knowing to be prepared for anything. The second wanted to be all seeing to protect those around them. The third wanted to have every skill under their control for they believed everything should be handed to them on a silver platter.

The Age of Shinobi began after a freak Ice Age had eliminated a large portion of the populace across the world. The area that would become known as the shinobi continent was the hardest hit. Only one area of the land seemed to not be fully eliminated in the process. This area would become known as the land of Snow. And humanity would once again rise from the ashes of defeat. From the chaos of the blanket of snow arose a chance for humanity to have a second chance. The Sage of the Six Paths was the first in this age of new humanity. Technology was once again forgotten and all forms of civilization lost for the time being. This was the price paid for being able to use chakra. Almost all traces of past humanity were erased. All that remained were buried in the earth or lay forgotten in now abandoned areas once again reclaimed by nature. The Rinnegan was the first of the Bloodline Limits to appear. And from it came the rest. The Sage of the Six Paths is more than a legend. A legend that would be proven true many years later in the Land of Rain.

The Sage of the Six Paths like many of the original chakra wielders could harness each of the chakra affinities: fire, wind, lightning, earth, water, and finally "beast." The final is labeled beast due to his raw power. It is a much more densely concentrated than the other five types. In essence it could also be called aether. The final type is pure chakra, with no elemental affiliation, just pure white chakra. The ability to harness this type of chakra would be the first lost. As a whole almost lost entirely except those few who activated the legendary Rinnegan or those of the Hatake clan. The Hatake clan known for their infamous "White Chakra" abilities in fact barely tapped into the potential of beast chakra with their Kekkei Genkai. As time past the ability to harness multiple elemental affinities became less common. As people became more accustomed with using chakra bloodline abilities flourished across the continent but elemental experts began to disappear. It was becoming rarer and rarer for shinobi to awaken a second or third affinity. For multiple affinities lay dormant until one masters the first and becomes accustomed enough with the next in line and so on.

(NOTE: I remember reading somewhere that you can "develop" an affinity if you use a type of jutsu often enough. I forget if it was dub of the anime or a manga. Either way that is the approach I am taking on affinities)

Despite the decline, several clans maintained that special ability, some even going as far as making two elemental affinities 'active' at birth a bloodline limit, most commonly exhibited in long forgotten clans such as the Ice Release (Hyouton) wielders of Kiri and the Metal Release (Metaruton) wielders of Suna. It was a difficult task, but few lucky shinobi had the drive and determination to beat. Keep in the Hyouton attacks outside of Snow Country are quite different. A Hyouton attack tends to mix Water AND Wind Chakra to form snow, while a shinobi from Yuki (Snow) tends to use preexisting snow in their attacks, not so much mixing chakra affinities.

Originally there were three divine bloodlines. Only two were dojutsu. The first was the Rinnegan, the dojutsu of limitless power and potential. The bloodline of legends. The second, the Byakugan, with its near perfect field of vision was a perfect blend of offense and defense. The third of the great bloodlines is the one this tale focuses around, the Midorigan, the legendary bloodline often forgotten due to the test of time. The bloodline of nature. For these three held each other in check. The Rinnegan was the representation of heaven, the Byakugan of humanity, and the Midorigan of nature. The Midorigan however was not a dojutsu. It was the only one of the so-called divine bloodlines of legend to not give the eyes a special ability. It was most infamously known as the gift of Kami. For legend had it, anyone able to master each of the elements for just and true reasons would be remembered for eternity. Those with blind ambition or selfish reasons for motivation would lose their gift, as would their line for eternity.

Unlike the Byakugan users whose eyes remain almost exactly the same through out the course of their life, and unlike the Rinnegan user whose eyes change drastically from ordinary eyes to ringed ones upon activation. A Midorigan user's eyes are normally green. The shade of green changes depending on gender. Some members of the family have been able to hide their abilities by masking their eye colors with genjutsu. Or by wearing colored contacts oddly enough, chakra resistant of course. Carriers of the bloodline (those who carry it in their blood, but do not have it 'active') tend to have brown eyes (especially if female) or blue (especially if male). Just because it is not active in an individual does not mean there not any residual effects from carrying the genes for "the gift of Kami." If the individual is not born with blonde hair it is of little importance, for it often changes as time progresses.

XxXx The Difference of One Shinobi- Book of Origins xXxX

To many Kiri was the most desolate and displeasing to the eye. Not even the harsh climate and barren surroundings of Suna could compare with the depressive atmosphere that continues to haunt the Land of Water and Hidden Mist Village. Once it was a land of great promise, but paranoia and corruption have caused it become a mere shadow of its former glory. At one point Kiri had as many if not more bloodline abilities than any of the other villages, but the 'Sandaime Mizukage' (well the third Kage of the Mist Village since the Five largest Nations were collectively branded the Five Great Shinobi Nations' had begun the great bloodline purge. it partially coincided with the attempted coup d'état of the Seven Swordsmen. But at the same time it was due to the ignorant villagers who were attacked by missing-nin of the Mist Village. These former Mist Nin showed no mercy and the Mizukage was in a difficult situation. Support his shinobi and potentially lose his position when the Village collapsed upon itself due to the lack of goods from the smaller islands. The other option was to "purge" Kiri of bloodlines and gain the backing of the clans without bloodlines, gain the support of the ignorant fools in rural areas, and potentially become infamous throughout the world. The dull and rickety wood shacks were numerous no matter where one venture in the Land of Water. From tropical and temperate climates to those much chillier a similar style reigned supreme: quick and ordinary. As the first settlement after the Ice Age to be founded after the use of chakra proliferated throughout current day Snow Country, the Land of Water, Mizu, still lacked the planning, efficiency, and luxuries of the other nations and villages.

To some Kumo was not as peaceful or as aesthetically pleasing as Konoha, but it was much better organized and modernized which is quite ironic considering Konoha is much newer and in a better area for construction. Kumo had less of an organic feel with the perfectly aligned streets etc. The buildings in Kumo received their originality by slight differences in style and color. People liked Konoha for its brighter colors and homey atmosphere. Realistically Kumo was much more beautiful and convenient, but few outsiders lived to tell what they had seen while in the Hidden Cloud Village. The origins of the Hidden Village in the Clouds began even before the Mokuton wielding Shodaime of Konoha had ever entered what is now known as the Land of Fire. The Hidden Cloud Village and Lightning Nation were founded quite early in comparison to the other elemental shinobi nations, only preceded by Snow (Yuki), Water (Kiri) and Grass (Kusa) [and in that order they were founded.

XxXx The Difference of One Shinobi- Book of Origins xXxX

After the most recent Ice Age, which had eliminated the peak of human civilization, the continent of shinobi nations soon once began embarked on the path the greatness and destruction. The surviving humans were forced to adapt to the harsh environment of a period of frigid weather. The results were the development and use of chakra, and the origin of the Kekkei Genkai, bloodline limits.

Man had been forced to abandon all what we now see as being civilized in exchange for their survival. Primal instincts once again took over in a world of the survival of the fittest. Those who changed for the better in order to be better suited for the harsher climate thrived while the weaker ones (those who did not adapt at all or not enough) died out quickly. Chakra originally originated in humans as pure spiritual energy, essentially the soul and 'heart' (in the emotional sense) that was useless in all but the direst of situations. A greater need and determination to _outwit and outlast to become the ultimate Survivors_ slowly gave way to the slow progression of converting spiritual energy to something that could be physically manifested. The bloodline limits evolved after the chakra users become more prevalent in the populations.

As humans had become better adapted, this 'mini Ice Age' had given way to yet another civilization rising from the ashes of another. The first village to be established was the Hidden Snow Village, which eventually brought forth Snow Country. These ice justu wielding individuals had thrived in the frigid terrain due to their instinctive survival skills, but as the village grew and the climate began to slowly become more favorable, individuals began to venture out. The Hidden Mist Village and the Land of Water were next to be established. This island became home to the intrepid explorers that left Snow in hopes of a better life. A more favorable climate had lead to rapid growth and progress that was unseen in Snow. The climate was still quite cold, but much more favorable to a fishing society. Several years later, individuals left for what is now known as the Land of Water, another group had left for Grass Country. This group also had come across an area with more diverse flora and fauna, but of the three this was the one that most closely resembled life today climate wise. Grass Country flourished, but never grew quite large due to their respect for nature and the small number of females that ventured there and the low birth rate.

Leaving Snow and adapting to new environments had led to different elemental chakra affinities varying in each nation, much in the same way as eye and hair color do. However, the ability that they once all held: the ability to be able to wield control of 'Hyouton- Ice Release' was essentially lost outside of Snow—except for one clan in particular in the Land of Water. As humans adapted they lost they lost the ability to have control to some degree of all five elements. They did not necessarily control the chakra type associated with their nation.

An outbreak of a several diseases and an increased dependence on their water reserves had led to a deadly combination that killed significant numbers of the flora and fauna they consumed had led a third group to leave Snow. Unlike the other two previously mentioned groups, this group of individuals had to leave in search of a new place for their declining village to start anew. This time a group left in a different direction, instead of traveling to the southwest or southeast, but in no direction in particular. With no plan in mind the brave explorers left with great stride. The journey to present day Lightning Country was far more dangerous than those to Grass (narrow cliff paths, deserts, and jungles) and Water (the ocean). By the time they had found a suitable place to live there were not enough people to make it worthwhile to travel back to Snow and tell them of their discovery, not that truly wanted to do so for that matter.

XxXx The Difference of One Shinobi- Book of Origins xXxX

The Hidden Village in the Clouds was established in a crater of a once active volcano whose ashes caused the mountainous region's land to remain fertile despite the rapid rates of erosion that caused rocky soil that held few nutrients. It was an ideal location in both terms of offense and defense. This crater had several sources of water that also made it an ideal location for settling in, and thus the Hidden Cloud Village and Lightning Country were established…

The Hidden Stone Village, or Iwakagure, was the third of the "Five Great Hidden Villages" to be founded. Like Kiri it features simple buildings, though not as poorly constructed as those of the Land of Water. Stone buildings of all shapes and materials (from the earth i.e. marble, granite, etc.) are scattered about the village. The Land of Earth was never as great or famous as the other nations, but had produced several prominent bloodlines, shinobi, and items. Namely the goods produced and the scrolls created. The Land of Earth like none other held the most summoning contracts and the means to make them.

Suna, the Hidden Sand Village, and the Land of Wind were never and would never be a large force. They simple did not have the resources nor were in an opportunity to expand. The natural resources and their location did not provide enough stability to do so. The miniscule supply of greenery, water, stone, metal, etc. provoked clan conflicts and would stunt the growth of both the Hidden Village and the smaller settlements. Despite this one infamous leader would emerge. The Sandaime Kazekage, the wielder of the "Iron Sand' ability. The man who went missing and led both Kaze and Suna to fall into chaos: economic and political. Said man was born to a woman from outside Suna, but with in the Land of Wind. The mastery of "Iron Sand" made him a prime target to the infamous master Sasori, grandson of the elder Chiyo, the greatest of Suna's puppeteers, mistress of poisons, and prominent Village elder. Despite his unorthodox methods, Sasori left the village on his own terms. Becoming a Missing Nin while leaving without permission. The control over metal was not as lost as they were lead to believe fortunately…

Konoha, the hidden Leaf Village, is the most famous, most hated, and youngest, of the Five Great Nations, and one of the youngest in general. As a land Fire was one of the last to be settled due to the barren wasteland that covered the vast expanse of land that was destroyed due to numerous once active volcanoes. The combined powers of the Shodaime and Nidaime were enough to reawaken the land. Plants, animals, and people inhabited the region once more to the renewed source of water, thanks to the mastery of aquatic brother of the Senju clan. The plant-aligned brother would be the first to rise to power and 'defeat' the tainted leader of those with the vilest of the Three Great Dojutsu.

XxXx The Difference of One Shinobi- Book of Origins xXxX

And now our story shall begin. Not in any of the Five Great Nations, or even in the present. We shall start from the beginning. And you shall learn the true purpose of the Biju and gain a better understanding of the most feared and desired bloodline, the one supposedly given to what would later become known as the Senju clan, the Midorigan… and our story begins before chakra was ever used.

As mentioned before, our tale begins more than two millennia ago, in a time where our current situation looks archaic. Weapons were neither wooden, nor handmade. People were not forced to travel by foot or horse. Radios were not the latest and most advanced form of electronics outside of the realm of medicine. Knowledge was not written into scrolls. Blood was of little importance except in the aristocratic families whose power was only a mockery of former times. People could fly, not by chakra or wings, but my great metallic machines that "would defy shinobi physics."

All this came crashing down as man grew farther and farther from his roots, slowly poisoning and killing the very entity that had cared and nurtured them. The earth was slowly dying. And this created 'global warming.' Cutting down and burning forests, redirecting bodies of water, killing thousands if not millions of animals, polluting the oceans, and carving out the inner layers of the planet had set a chain of events that would and could not be stopped. The polar ice caps melted. Regions flooded. Others dried out. Some would never emerge from its aquatic burial again. And as the flooding progressed, man was forced to the once undesirable regions of land in hopes of surviving and waiting out the chaos of nature. And slowly the climate dropped. A paradox to the melting of the ice caps due a warmer climate. The climate dropped and soon a blanket of ice and snow blanketed the entire planet. Nearly everything would become tundra. Man was in for the greatest challenge of his life. Man had been in similar situations in his evolutionary past, but that was with the survival instincts necessary. Many of those had been discarded as man further evolved into his current state. The luxuries and technology of that era would spell disaster for many were too lazy to get their hands dirty… they would be the first to go.

Eventually the sun once again reigned supreme. The haze that covered the sky cleared and it was once more bright and blue. Green once more began to blanket regions of land. Though not in many of the areas still inhabited to man. The first of these regions to reawaken would be forever known as Snow Country. Almost all traces of humanity's past were blanketed by snow, buried by the earth, or submerged in the watery depths of the ever-expansive oceans. Snow Country's history and achievements would be always guarded with the utmost of security. A reason why only several nations still knew of their past. They would be known as Snow, Water, Grass, and Lightning. Though legends still penetrated the Hidden Stone, Leaf, and Sand Villages, though just barely.

Yuki would be the first to have sufficient greenery for the recovering humanity. Though still it would not be enough. Man was once again on the path to destruction. And this time Kami and nature would not give another chance…

It was an utter disaster. As the numbers in Yuki had finally managed to stay relatively stable it began to rocket out of proportion. And at first it was a good thing that helped advance the village with the extra and needed manpower. However the good times did not last for long as soon a plague or epidemic, whatever you wish to call it, blanketed the wildlife. And so a portion of the village was forced to venture for a new settlement, somewhere there numbers could grow and ease the burden placed on their original home. And this is where I, your narrator shall step aside as the forgotten tales need to be known once more, in hopes of correcting past mistakes…

XxXx The Difference of One Shinobi- Book of Origins xXxX

Shiro, Midori, Kiro, and Ao were the four children of the current chief of their snowy village, Aka, and his wife Murasaki. Each child had their own unique abilities and would forge their own path. Journeys that would lead them in different corners of the globe in hopes of saving their people. Each held their own values and views, but would never abandon each other in a time of need, well maybe except for one.

Shiro the oldest resembled his father the closest. Shiro was named after the fresh snow that blanketed the earth the day he was born. His name would serve no purpose later on in life, as he would disappear into history much like the snow that blankets Snow. He would vanish for eternity. He stuck to his family's taijutsu style. His chakra enforced punches were a force to be reckoned with. Shiro was the most emo of the four, and the least talented. He unlike the other three solely focuses in one area, leaving him vulnerable. He believes everything his father says without a doubt and despises his sister and his younger brother. He does however have a bit of a soft spot for his youngest brother. He is the most athletic of the four.

Midori, the second eldest and only daughter of Chief Aka and Lady Murasaki was the smartest of the four. Her gentle grace and constant compassion made her the ideal medic of the four. She was named after the plants that graced the tundra of their home in the months leading up to her birth. Her birth was only the beginning of the village's path for greatness. She preferred to avoid fighting when possible, but when that was not an option she utilized genjutsu. She is the most scholarly of the four. She respects all three of her brothers despite Shiro's arrogance, Kiro's laziness, and Ao's naïve perspective of the world. Her temper is only second to Shiro.

Kiro, the third child, like his elder sister Midori had a strong dislike of their father and their eldest brother, and to lesser degree their mother. Kiro was known for his speed, his rash personality, his uses of seals, and Kenjutsu, and to a lesser degree ninjutsu to supplement his attacks, much like his favorite sibling. He was the favorite of their mother and is hated by their father almost as much as Midori. He is the most patient of the four due to his training in weapons and seals.

Ao, the youngest, resembled his mother the most in looks and personality. He followed in her footsteps and followed the path of elixirs and poisons, but also dabbled in the art of ninjutsu. Ao was the youngest, but by no stretch of the imagination the weakest. In truth Shiro was the weakest as he allowed his arrogance to cloud his judgments. He is the most dedicated of the four, and the only one to get along with Shiro. Significantly younger than the other three, he is at a disadvantage. He is liked by their mother, and adequately by their father, but nowhere near Shiro.

Each had a different future to mold and immortalized. So when the time came each was forced to vanish from the frozen tundra and venture into the unknown in hopes of saving a dying village.

XxXx The Difference of One Shinobi- Book of Origins xXxX

The council and specialists were assembled in the village's largest building. The temperature seemed to get colder within the building with every passing moment. Ever since the death of Lady Murasaki. And soon everyone assembled rose from their seats/ spots as their chief walked in and motioned for them all to be seated once more.

"Gentlemen…" he began

Cough cough came from several of the female elders.

"Gentlemen and Ladies, it is time we begin to explore out options. Our village shall die if we do not begin making radical changes. It is time we begin exploring the option of sending parties out in hopes of finding new fertile land to expand our empire."

"With all due respect father, but how does spreading our already vanishing resources?" asked his third child, the blonde Kiro.

"I think father is making a good point. We cannot vanish without a fight. I for one volunteer myself for the first party" boasted the pale haired Shiro.

"You should stop brown nosing Shiro. It is unbecoming of a chief's child. I see father's point in doing so, but we should not do so without careful planning" mentioned his second eldest, his daughter Midori.

"You should keep your thoughts to yourself Midori. A woman does not belong in the decision making process" retorted Shiro.

"Enough all of you, it is my decision to do so. Shiro, you have many valid points. As do you Kiro. Midori, you have no business here. Take Ao with you. Neither of you shall be of…" Chief Aka began.

"And what? Am I not good enough to help? It's because I'm a woman isn't it you chauvinistic pig. This is just like what you did to mother."

"How dare you!" the chief roared.

"What does mother have to do with this?" asked the blue, almost black haired Ao.

The council and specialists stood back and watched the scene with great rapture.

"Isn't it a strange coincidence that all the game started to die out around the supposed death of our mother" began Midori with a fury of a woman scorn.

"What could you possibly be implying Midori?" asked her blonde brother.

"Mother never died. Lady Murasaki is still alive."

"ENOUGH! HOW DARE YOU, YOU INSOLENT WENCH!"

"You know what exactly I am implying. My dear father did not kill my mother, though it may have been just as well that he did. No dear council and brothers of mine. No, my father, Chief Aka, did something far worse. He banished her when she caught him in bed with Lady Momoiro."

"HOW DARE YOU!" he sputtered.

"What are you going to do now? Banish me like the woman who spawned your four children? Execute the most talented of your children because I am the most intelligent and not my sad excuse of a brother Shiro. You have always hated that you received a daughter as your second born instead of yet another son. I have done nothing but try to work to my limit for recognition."

"You are no longer a daughter of mine!!! Guards…"

"It leaves me to wonder why mother would doom us all. Especially since you have been having affairs with women in the village, particularly Lady Momoiro since before Kiro was born. Was it possible that you were with a man this time?" Midori said with an icy tone before turning sharply, which causes her cloak to whip around her much like a witch (or the Beauxbaton Girls in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire).

She continued to walk out from the center of the chamber before stopping toward the middle of one of the aisles.

"Kiro-kun I am sorry, but I must take my leave. Take care of Ao. This may be the last time I see you again, I shall search for mother."

"But Midori, you cannot be serious."

"Do not worry. I have had this planned. Why else would have I asked for you to make me a sealing scroll each week for the last few months? Goodbye brother, this is likely the last time I shall see you. Grow strong and make a mockery of Shiro. You too Ao. Grow strong both of you."

"Midori-Chan please take this" her youngest brother chimed in before pushing something small into her open hand.

She looked down and saw a simple green crystal on a leather cord.

"This was supposed to be your present, but as you're leaving I think you should take it now. I found it with mother when she was teaching me about poisons. It took me a while but I was able to carve it and polish it."

"Thank you Ao-kun. Do not worry Kiro-kun the scrolls are enough. You shall need your sword true enough. I must take my leave now before father and Shiro-teme have my head."

And in a swirl of silver leaves Midori was gone, never to be seen again by the people of Yukikagure.

XxXx The Difference of One Shinobi- Book of Origins xXxX

Despite the commotion caused by Midori the chief went on with his plans with exploring in order to save his village. Shiro of course waned to go after his wayward sister to bring back her bloody head to her father, but alas his father wanted him to remain in the village to receive training to become the next chief, a task that angered much of the village, as the post was elected, not patriarchal.

And so Kiro was the first sent out of Yuki in search of new home. And he did find somewhere. For he was the child of Chief Aka to depart first, though it took him the longest to find land. For he was the one who founded the Land of Water, Mizu no Kuni, and the Hidden Mist Village, Kirigakure. He is the reason Kenjutsu is held with such a high regard. It was thought that his line had died out… Life in Kiri in particular was difficult, but worth it. Kiro and the band of explorers that came with him decided to not to turn back and give word of their discovery. That and their shape had significant danger. They would not return or give word of their survival until the death of Chief Aka and the arrogant Shiro.

Little Ao was next to go. Several years after his brother Kiro had left and failed to return or send contact to their homeland, a now older Ao was forced to leave. The King of Poisons and Elixirs stumbled on what would later become known as Kusa no Kuni, the Land of Grass. The tropical forests were a plentiful plethora for his experiments, both medical and deadly. He too failed to contact his father and eldest brother.

Now one may ask who was sent to settle what is now known as Kaminari no Kuni, or the Land of Lightning. Not much is known about them. Some believe it was Lady Murasaki or her daughter Midori, thought both unlikely with the formation of the Great Alliance between Snow, Water, Grass, and Lightning…

XxXx The Difference of One Shinobi- Book of Origins xXxX

Author's Note:

Sorry it took so long people, but this is the first chapter of the revised version of The Difference of One Shinobi appropriately named: The Difference of One Shinobi- Book of Origins. This shall take the tale from the beginning in a more orderly/ chronological manner. The original story will still exist for the timeline featuring Washi/Raiden and Naruto. This file I hope is to be more of an intro/ guide to the story.

Each of the characters is named after a color, though not necessarily with where they live.

Chief Aka: Red

Lady Murasaki: Purple

Shiro: White

Midori: Green

Kiro (Kiiro): Yellow (founder of Mizu and Kiri)

Ao: Blue (founder of Kusa)

Lady Momoiro: Pink

I am not sure who shall be the founder of Kumo/ Kaminari. But I do know it is not Aka, Momoiro, or Shiro.

Hope You Enjoyed It. Updates will be slow. Hitting Lots of Midterms Now! Revising the story is not fun, nor easy as there is so much to go through and reorganize chronologically. Not fun at all!!!

There are some clues hidden in the chapter of future plot ties such as the necklace.

-Thanks _Griffin_

March 9, 2008


	2. Kiro of Mizu Part One: Taking a risk

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I wish I did! _I only own my OC and maybe a few jutsus that I may come up with on my own. I hope you enjoy this. __If I did Lee and Gai wouldn't have their sunset hugs, Sakura and Sasuke would be long dead, and the Sharingan would have never been invented. Naruto would be raised by Tsunade, have a relationship with anyone but Sakura, decline/ quit Team Seven, and Lee and Gai would be much less creepy—instead Kakashi would be the one to fear for all the wrong reasons… Tsunade would reprimand Jiraya for stealing Naruto's money, Naruto would have two chakra affinities, and Ibiki and/ or Anko would have raised Naruto etc… But unfortunately I don't. I also don't claim to have perfect grammar… I don't have a beta so deal with it!_

XxXx The Difference of One Shinobi- Book of Origins xXxX

_Pre-chapter Note_

This is set hundreds of years before The Difference of One Shinobi. I created this in hopes of making the story easier to follow. This is a temporary chapter, which I hope to replace within the next few months if I get the chance. Revisions are still occurring so The Difference of One Shinobi will be undergoing (possibly drastic) changes within the next few upcoming months. I hope to get the chronology settled a lot better. This portion shall focus on Kiro, the founder of Kiri, and the closest of the siblings to Midori.

TEMPORARY CHAPTER SORRY FOR THE "BAD GRAMMAR" IN ADVANCE!

XxXx The Difference of One Shinobi- Book of Origins xXxX

The disappearance and commotion that erupted in Yuki as a result of said departure had spread like wildfire throughout the village and surrounding areas, but no one dared remove Chief Aka from his post at this point. Instead everyone made the compromise of preventing Shiro from obtaining the position from his father, one of the Village's founding laws. Leaders were to be elected and/ or selected through combat. However Shiro did not fit either situation. And now things were looking even worse for the village. The plague that supposedly left by Lady Murasaki had been tripled by the disappearance of her daughter Midori. And now it was time for explorers to be sent out in search of new land for the village to settle in hopes of not dying out. And despite everything Midori had done for the village, no one had left to search for her. Kiro knew better than to do so, at least until the situation arose. She was smart and was a mistress of medical and genjutsu. Skills that would help her in the harsh tundra of Yuki. Midori was also known for her skills with plants. Kiro just knew that if anyone could make it out in the middle of nowhere it would be his elder sister Midori.

Several months had past since his sister had left the village. Morale was down and both the grain supply and herds of livestock were quickly dwindling. It was time once again for Chief Aka to ask the council (well more like demand) for the village to send exploration parties in search of a new stable supply of food and trade goods. Midori was not the only crafty one, Kiro had a trick up his sleeve.

XxXx The Difference of One Shinobi- Book of Origins xXxX

The council, elders, and remaining children of Chief Aka were in the village's largest building. And after what seemed like an eternity a loosely clothed Lady Momoiro and very red Chief Aka walked in. Most of those assembled did not even bother rising for the chief, and the guards did nothing "for their so-called insolence." The Chief was losing power and he knew it, so in a last ditch effort he came up with a plan.

"Now let's get straight down to business. Our village is not getting any greener or richer at any moment. It is time to send out an exploration party" the chief began waiting for comments to erupt from the crowd.

Several cries of:

"How do a few months make it any more practical?"

"What took you so long?"

"Who is leading it?"

"Down with Chief Aka and his son Shiro. This is a ploy to keep them both in power."

The last of the four was the most popular, though vocalized differently. The last one in particular had the Chief and his eldest child sweating bullets in the frigid building. It was as if the temperature of the building had dropped to the freezing point. No one said anything and all eyes were turned to the three figures seated in the front of the room: 

Chief Aka, leader of the village.

Lady Momoiro, former mistress of Chief Aka, now his second wife.

Shiro, eldest son of the Chief Aka.

"Father, I wish…" Shiro began, but to be cut off by his younger brother.

Kiro who sat a few rows from the front facing the Chief rose and assumed control of the floor. (In the Village one's rank was based on how close one sat to the Chief).

"Father with all due respect I believe I am a more likely candidate to lead an expedition party. Shiro's hunting and tracking skills have always been subpar to my own. As well with your failing health and the fragile stability of the village wouldn't it be wiser to leave Shiro within the village in case of something happening to you" Kiro stated smoothly.

Many of the audience nodded their support.

Chief Aka's eyes grew bigger. His plans were even better. Kiro was friends with many of Midori's former associates and if by chance none of them came back it would be no loss to the village. He may have hated his daughter, but he did not have the manpower to eliminate anyone who associated with his former child. It was true, Shiro was subpar in many aspects, and he hated to admit, to both Kiro and his former daughter. He had hoped he could gamble the survival of the village on making Shiro a hero and hence the next Chief, but Kiro had all but come out verbally stating he did not want to be the next Chief, very good news and Shiro was not well liked within the Village.

"Kiro, your wish is granted. You shall be taking several medics, hunters, soldiers, and sailors. Choose who you will, but make sure all have more than one area of expertise. I would _hate_ for _something unfortunate to befall_ you. You have until the end of the week to do so."

Kiro was relieved. He had finally one and had a chance now to save the village, escape his father and eldest brother, and also potentially search for his wayward sister.

"There are several conditions however you must abide by."

Kiro nodded, though was growing more nervous with every passing moment.

"You shall leave this week, but are not allowed to bring Ao with you. If you happen to come across any former members of this village you must capture them and return them to the village or kill them if it is the only option. And most importantly you are to setup a colony before you return. Send a messenger bird or summon when all is ready."

"Yes father" Kiro replied "defeated." He dared not show any emotions in front of his father. Chief Aka may have thought he had bested his third child, but in truth his son had played him like the true fool he was. Kiro got everything he wanted and knew just exactly who he wanted to bring. He knew Ao was never an option as if anything happened to him or Shiro their family would die out.

And so it was with a heavy heart that Kiro had prepared to leave his "only" brother behind in hopes of saving the village and finding his mother and sister.

XxXx The Difference of One Shinobi- Book of Origins xXxX

It had not been as easy as Kiro had expected. The tides and winds had hindered his journey much more than he had anticipated. Originally his crew had intended to sail south along the coast of Snow Country (Yuki no Kuni) but fate had other plans in store for them. The skies were not cloudy, nor were the tides violent, but neither had cooperated with the exploration party. It was almost as if a third party was drawing them toward an undisclosed location for an undisclosed reason.

'_Silver goddess, emerald hunter, sapphire muse, and golden explorer guide us now in our time of need.'_

Unlike the majority of his village and family, Kiro was addicted to the tales of yesteryear that his grandmother used to tell of the times before now. There were once four heroes, four friends who defied all odds and use their abilities to save humanity to the best of their abilities. Kiro's thoughts once again were directed in the form of invoking the gods of the past, the Four Guardians of the World.

'_Silver goddess of flight guide our ship through darkness and light, whether through storm or fight. Do what is just and lead us right. Protect us from any ill will on this cloudless night._

_Emerald hunter of bounty, provide us with your wealth. The skies are clear, the waves gentle, and the fish plentiful, continue to bless us with your good tidings and our continued health. And most of all in case of ill will your legendary stealth._

_Sapphire muse of the sea-maiden's lyre, protect us from earth, storm, and fire. Impress us, bless us, inspire us, and prevent a situation most dire. Pluck your lyre and allow me my pure heart's most heart felt, innocent, and unselfish desire._

_Golden explorer of times long ago, protects our lives from both friend and foe. Brave as a lion, pure as a swan, wise as an eagle, agile as a doe. Guide us, send us forward, help us end the suffering and corruption of snow.'_

Kiro spent hours awake on the deck of the ship on his back watching the golden stars on the navy sky as the ship glided through the water to their destination following his silent prayer to the Four Guardians of the World. At this point there was no land in sight in any direction. There were scrolls and scrolls worth of supplies so they were not worried for their survival, the only thing that plagued their thoughts were of those not lucky enough to escape their village. The once thriving village, which had at once time was close to one thousand men strong was now dwindling carefully. The expedition was a heavy burden to pay, but it was taken in hopes of finding a solution. No one truly knew what caused the dire situation, but many believed Chief Aka was involved, whether it involved Lady Murasaki or his 'former daughter' Midori, or even more likely his son Shiro with the current political situation of the village.

Kiro was never the restless sleeper. No that was the occupation of their mother. Lady Murasaki was a kind woman, but never liked being tied down. She was one of the few women to actually be viewed as "an equal" to the men, though it was debatable. While her skills were infamous to those who had witnessed them (i.e. essentially anyone besides Chief Aka, his children and mistress, and his supporters). Kiro was not one to believe in fate and predetermined destiny, but he clung fast to superstition. Honor, loyalty, and dedication were the three values he held dear above the other others.

The Swordsman of the Snow's most infamous family was also a seal prodigy, but first and foremost his dedication was to the way of the Sword and the other weapons he had obtained over the years. Like his sister, he had seen the weaknesses in his father and eldest brother's strategy of solely focusing the family's traditional taijutsu style. Kiro did not have the brute force of Shiro, or the grace and coordination of Midori, but he was unrivaled in his dedication and drive. His honor as a Swordsman was the same as the Hippocratic oath for medic-nin (one of the few remnants of the humanity of yesteryear), and taijutsu experts swearing to only use their skills in defense. He was to follow a code through thick and thin and die an honorable death.

XxXx The Difference of One Shinobi- Book of Origins xXxX

Author's Note:

Sorry it took so long people, but this is the second chapter of the revised version of The Difference of One Shinobi appropriately named: The Difference of One Shinobi- Book of Origins. This shall take the tale from the beginning in a more orderly/ chronological manner. The original story will still exist for the timeline featuring Washi/Raiden and Naruto. This chapter is of completely original material, none of it was lifted from the original story. Kiro, as the closest sibling, will be important to the plot of both this portion of the story, as well as the era of Naruto and Co. Kiro's exploits will be the most important of the three expeditions held by Snow.

As I have mentioned before, each of the characters (so far) is named after a color, though is not necessarily associated with where they live. Here is a quick physical and/ or personality description of my original characters, as well as their ages when the story begins. I know some of the ages seem unlikely, but they are that way for continuity issues

**Chief Aka: Red (Chief of Yuki) (mid forties)**

As chief of Yuki he has let his role get to him. His title is all that matters to him and begins to overstep his bounds. He believes everything should be handed to him and that "bad things should be happening to good people like him." Mix a little Hyuuga arrogance with the Uchiha superiority complex. His attire is similar to any of the elders or Hyuuga. He would most closely resemble a non injured/ mutilated Danzo, though a bit more pudgy and with red-ish hair. Taijutsu specialist (only because he couldn't do anything else, he's that pathetic. Not to say Taijutsu sucks in any way as it doesn't, he just doesn't have the control or patience for Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, or the dedication and honor for Kenjutsu.

**Lady Murasaki: Purple (late thirties)**

The former wife of Chief Aka, well loved by everyone for her gentle demeanor and flawless grace and beauty. She is pure of heart and shy like Hinata to some degree, but is more like Anko in personality. Lady Murasaki is as much of a saint as much as Tsunade is lucky or Jiraya is into men. She lives, though for how long I have yet to decide. Listen to the sound of her name… a character whose last name sound similarly shares more than their bust and hair color. She is dressed in a more formal version of Kurenai's outfit, though not as intimidating. Allegedly has "ninja skills" and not much has been recorded.

**Shiro: White (early to mid twenties)**

If arrogance and bigotry could be embodied in a human it would be him. Picture a world where Sasuke, pre Chunnin exam Neji, Ebisu (not his perverseness, his stupidity and superiority complex, and thinking he knows best), Koharu, Homura, and Danzo (not so much plotting and revenge, mainly his ambition) were combined into a single individual. That is what you would get. He is essentially a pale haired Sasuke thought with Neji's hair and choice of clothing.

**Midori: Green (late teens to early twenties)**

The strength, short temper, skills, and potential of Tsunade, the femininity equality complex of Tenten and to a lesser degree Temari, a love of genjutsu (Kurenai) and hatred of perverts (Anko), and the level headedness of Shizune. She has the traits of the best of the females of the world of Naruto. She is by no means super powered. Her precise chakra control was an effort to prove herself to father, a failed attempt as he would always see his daughter as a second-class citizen in their clan. Her hatred of her father would be immortalized in her dedication to prove everyone else wrong. Her choice of clothing is most similar to that of Shizune or Tenten depending on what she is doing. I am debating giving her a cute little pig like Tonton. She is very good with plants as well as medical jutsu.

**Kiro (Kiiro): Yellow (founder of Mizu and Kiri) (late teens)**

Kiro is my favorite (and most important) besides Midori and possibly their mother. He is the most well known of the Yuki children. Yuki is not their clan name, just a way I am going to collectively refer to them for now. His sacrifices and principles is what allowed Kiri and Mizu to flourish until corruption began to take over and push them into a direction they were never meant to take, hence explaining the economic, political, and military's status of Kiri and Mizu as a whole. Of the Yuki children he is the only one to have his family line documented. In my mind he resembles the Yondaime Hokage to some degree (hair for example), but is also influenced by Asuma (beard), Zabuza (build: height mainly), and Haku/ Sai (slightly androgynous looking). He dresses similarly to the Nidaime Hokage. He is skilled in several areas and focuses on the elemental ninjutsu of a storm: Lightning, Wind, and Water. He has dabbled in a little bit of everything skill wise making him a well rounded shinobi, "Predecessor the God of Shinobi" in knowledge, though it is primarily in Seals and Weapons.

**Ao: Blue (founder of Kusa) (child to preteen)**

Ao is a male version of Tsunade in a sense with his knowledge and skill in elixirs. He is similar in appearance to Sasori/ Gaara though he has the hair color of a Hyuuga and is closer in complexion to Shikamaru. He is a whiney brat most of the time like Inari or Konohamaru before they met Naruto. He resembles Inari in appearance for stature though. He is quite short for his age. 

**Lady Momoiro: Pink (WHORE!) (late twenties)**

FANGIRL SAKURA! That's all I really need to say. A pink haired banshee. WHORE WHORE WHORE!

I am not sure who shall be the founder of Kumo (CLOUD)/ Kaminari (LIGHTNING). But I do know it is not Aka, Momoiro, or Shiro… well Shiro is highly unlikely, but I won't eliminate him yet. And no Midori is not dead, not by a long shot. After all where else would the Midorigan possibly come from besides Kiro and Ao? Shiro? hahaha!

Hope You Enjoyed It. Updates will be slow. Hitting Lots of Midterms Now! Revising the story is not fun, nor easy as there is so much to go through and reorganize chronologically. Not fun at all! But luckily I am on Spring Break this week and am incredibly bored.

There are some clues hidden in the chapter of future plot ties like the 'Shodaime's' necklace from chapter one.

-Thanks _Griffin_

March 18, 2008


	3. Kiro of Mizu Part Two: Founding of Kiri

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I wish I did!! _I only own my OC and maybe a few jutsus that I may come up with on my own. I hope you enjoy this. __If I did Lee and Gai wouldn't have their sunset hugs, Sakura and Sasuke would be long dead, and the Sharingan would have never been invented. Naruto would be raised by Tsunade, have a relationship with anyone but Sakura, decline/ quit Team Seven, and Lee and Gai would be much less creepy—instead Kakashi would be the one to fear for all the wrong reasons… Tsunade would reprimand Jiraya for stealing Naruto's money, Naruto would have two chakra affinities, and Ibiki and/ or Anko would have raised Naruto etc… But unfortunately I don't. I also don't claim to have perfect grammar… I don't have a beta so deal with it!_

XxXx The Difference of One Shinobi- Book of Origins xXxX

_Pre-chapter Note_

This is set hundreds of years before The Difference of One Shinobi. I created this in hopes of making the story easier to follow. This is a temporary chapter, which I hope to replace within the next few months if I get the chance. Revisions are still occurring so The Difference of One Shinobi will be undergoing (possibly drastic) changes within the next few upcoming months. I hope to get the chronology settled a lot better. This portion shall focus on Kiro, the founder of Kiri, and the closest of the siblings to Midori. This chapter is focusing on the early days of Mizu, and more specifically Kiri.

TEMPORARY CHAPTER SORRY FOR THE "BAD GRAMMAR" IN ADVANCE!

XxXx The Difference of One Shinobi- Book of Origins xXxX

'_**Silver goddess, emerald hunter, sapphire muse, and golden explorer guide us now in our time of need.**_

_**Silver goddess of flight guide our ship through darkness and light, whether through storm or fight. Do what is just and lead us right. Protect us from any ill will on this cloudless night.**_

_**Emerald hunter of bounty, provide us with your wealth. The skies are clear, the waves gentle, and the fish plentiful, continue to bless us with your good tidings and our continued health. And most of all in case of ill will your legendary stealth.**_

_**Sapphire muse of the sea-maiden's lyre, protect us from earth, storm, and fire. Impress us, bless us, inspire us, and prevent a situation most dire. Pluck your lyre and allow me my pure heart's most heart felt, innocent, and unselfish desire.**_

_**Golden explorer of times long ago, protects our lives from both friend and foe. Brave as a lion, pure as a swan, wise as an eagle, agile as a doe. Guide us, send us forward, help us end the suffering and corruption of snow.'**_

Kiro had begun to think his prayers were unanswered. Every night he would recite the same five verses in order to guarantee his crew safe passage across the expansive sea to wherever Kami had intended them to set anchor and settle in hopes of saving the slowing Yuki, the Snow village, from the self imposed chain of events leading to their untimely ends. The blonde explorer put on a brave face and day after day kept the eyes of his crew on the prize: saving Yuki (and/ or escaping and founding their own paradise in some distant corner of the world). Kiro was beginning to wonder where his loyalties truly lay. As the second son of Chief Aka he had responsibilities to his village and unfortunately his elder brother Shiro also. Despite not liking his mother or seeing eye to eye with Lady Murasaki, Kiro still felt it was his duty to search for her and his "wayward" sister Midori. Midori was the one who picked him up when he fell down, patched and kissed his cuts and bruises, and listened to what he learned each day when the two were younger. His father was too busy 'running the village' and his mother was too busy doing whatever she did. The responsibility of his upbringing fell upon the sibling upon whom he was still indebted to today.

She was one of the few people in his life that did not see him as the "less talented" brother of Shiro, or the middle son of Chief Aka. Midori was in fact the first person in their family to acknowledge his skills and potential as a warrior. Midori had that effect on many people in the village, but no one as much as Kiro. Ao was babied as the youngest by their parents. Shiro was taught and handed everything, as he was the eldest. Midori and Kiro were forced to forge their own paths as they were of little importance to the survival of the clan or at least that was what they felt in how their parents treated them. As the daughter Midori was 'only required' to have the skills and grace of a woman of her status to be married off. There were few expectations for her, which worked well as she could care less. Kiro on the other hand faced the expectations of the villagers due to who his father was. He was never as brilliant as Shiro in taijutsu or as talented as Ao in producing and analyzing elixirs and utilizing poison to its fullest potential.

So once again he took a risk to separate himself from his father and brothers by leading an expedition. If he succeeded he would be acknowledged at the very least by his crew, the families of those who survived, and maybe a few of the elders. He knew he would never be good enough for his father, and deep down that killed him inside. His mother was not cold, but never showed the same affection to him that she provided Midori and Ao. Even Shiro was graced with more interaction with their mother. Kiro took the cues from his parents and brothers with stride and began to study Kenjutsu and seals in a more isolated location from the village. His instructors were strict, but fair. They acknowledged him and soon became some of the first individuals he would later be able to recognize as his precious people. 'The Wayward Son' always wanted to be recognized and did what he thought would gain the smallest minute amount of respect and acknowledgment, but nothing changed—well at least within their family.

The crew of the expedition was predominately male, though there were several female specialists as well. No colony will succeed without out women, for without them there is no order. At this time women had some respect and freedom from household, but their 'rightful' place would always be within the domestic sphere. So it was with great insight that Kiro decided to call upon several of his friends and those of Midori. He made sure every member of his crew was skilled in more than one area in case of the worse. Of the four he was the most practical and rational despite having a short temper and attention span. It was most likely a result of the painstaking amount of seals and weapon katas that he needed to learn.

Several weeks had past and the ship had been blown off 'intended course' several times. Each time they attempted to sail toward the coast they would be blown further and further away. Soon they gave up and allowed Kami choose their destiny. Dying on a ship at sea was much more appealing than dying in a dying frozen village. And after what seemed like an eternity the four guardians had provided the blonde explorer with a reward for his dedication: a golden eagle flying above the ship. No one knew exactly when the eagle first appeared, but its arrival coincided with the week that the crew had spotted land—an archipelago. The crew decided to navigate toward the largest and most central island, as there were numerous trees and what appeared to be a mountain residing on said island. The crew had a difficult journey approach the distant island as they first had to pass through several large whirlpools separating a smaller archipelago from the one the crew intended on inhabiting/ exploring.

The golden eagle stayed above the ship until they reached the island. Once the ship had laid anchor and Kiro (as captain) brought a handful of his crew with him to do a quick tour of the island the golden eagle continued to tail the captain. The blonde would soon become the butt of numerous jokes; most involving him being a "neo-pirate" as all the pirates of yesteryear were dead and only their tales lived on. Kiro had both eyes and all of his appendages and an eagle as opposed to a parrot, so yeah he lived up to his crew's nickname. Kiro spent any free time he had exploring the island, but not without first informing his crew and taking a few of them along with his new familiar. He had more than enough intelligence to not to refer to his new avian friend as a pet. "Arashi" was loved and respected by all for he was a blessing. The feathered friend knew the run of island and kept the crew for starving. Kiro knew that Arashi was far from an ordinary eagle, for A) he was in the wrong type of environment, B) he understood their commands far too easily, and C) he was always in the right place at the right time.

To start things off right Kiro had called the band of explorers to discuss their future. All in all they had decided to settle down on the uninhabited island and get settled well enough before of thinking of sending anyone back to Yuki. It would be foolish to take a trip back when those left behind could be potentially left doomed without a way to survive. Also bringing a massive amount of people to an unprepared area would destroy the areas ecosystems far more than they intended. The crew had elected Kiro leader of the new village they dubbed Kiri. The village was named after the mists that surrounded the island in the early hours and at night. It was also a way of immortalizing their captain.

XxXx The Difference of One Shinobi- Book of Origins xXxX

The crew had assembled in the largest structure on the island. It had been only a week, but the crew had made quick work of what they needed to do in order to keep them going for the time being. They had only been able to seal away the bare essentials and a few luxuries. A few members had the time and abilities to seal away furniture and other goods from their crafts. It wasn't much all in all, but it would be enough to keep them going in hopes of saving Yuki.

"Kiro-kun" called his first mate and all around right hand man Hayate.

"Hayate drop the –kun. You're not my sister and I'm not a child. And more importantly I am not sleeping with you" replied a slightly irritated Kiro.

"You're no fun. I'm too good lucking for the both of us!" he chuckled before continuing, "the crew has a matter to discuss and will assemble in the biggest structure in an hour. Try not to get too side tracked with your masturbation Kiro-kun, Rei-chan and several of the other ladies would be more than happy to have your children" finished Hayate before ducking to dodge the kunai Kiro was throwing at him.

"Are you sure you just don't want me for yourself?" Kiro inquired with a deep look on his face.

"I DON'T LIKE MEN KIIIIIIIRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOO!! YOU ARE NO FUN AT ALL!! I LIKE MY PUSSY AND YOU KNOW IT!" Hayate hollered.

"You have a vagina Hayate? Maybe I will sleep with you after all. I have never slept with a man with a vagina before… That is if you really are a man…"

"You are so dead meat Kiro," began a very flustered Hayate. "I wouldn't have sex with you if the survival of the human race depended on it! Anyways Rin-Chan is more than enough woman for me!" Hayate finished with a slight blush on his face.

"Fine, fine. You are too easy to agitate anyways Hayate-**kun**. I will be back in time, don't worry. It's been a while since I've done any exploring with Arashi. We can practice your Kenjutsu later; I really should be going as should yourself. It's your turn to look for food."

The two departed in their separate directions after giving each other a quick nod and smile.

XxXx The Difference of One Shinobi- Book of Origins xXxX

(TIME SKIP—the exploration with Arashi is of little importance)

XxXx The Difference of One Shinobi- Book of Origins xXxX

Arashi had just arrived in the nick of time to find the meeting hut to find everyone already assembled. The entire crew was assembled in a semicircle with spots for Kiro and Hayate facing the crowd. The crew wasn't that big, maybe forty individuals at most. They each sat on simple wooden chairs in no particular order. Normally the chairs were arranged in several circles within each other, with people sitting wherever they desired. Today however

"Kiro, as Hayate has told you earlier have some things we feel need to be addressed as a crew" began a nameless crewmember.

"We have been under your command for several months at sea, and now we have been on this island for some time without a leader. You were the captain of our exploration party on the ship, but I feel I can say for the rest of us that I would be honored for you to become our leader on this island," continued a second crewmember of no importance.

"I am honored, are you sure?" replied a very humble Kiro.

"Yes, you are humble and always put others before yourself. Nothing has gone wrong so far and you have the potential to bring us to an even brighter future. So all hail Kiro, the first Kage of Kiri!" shouted Hayate.

"Kiri eh Hayate?" Kiro asked.

"Get it out of your big head. We named it after the mist, not you."

"Sure…"

"I swear on my life that we named the village after mist. As Kami is my witness I would rather become the village's male prostitute than lie to a friend and leader like you."

"You are off the hook for now Hayate…"

"Whatever you say."

"I have one question for all of you though."

This time Rin, Hayate's girlfriend and one of Midori's closest friends responded.

"Kage was chosen as we are more civilized than your brutish father and the ways of Snow, no offense Kiro."

"None taken."

"Anyways we felt Kage was appropriate as we have escaped the Shadow of our doom. You are the Shadow that led us away from despair and a fate we did not want."

XxXx The Difference of One Shinobi- Book of Origins xXxX

And that's how Kiri was founded. From the shadow of defeat one person took a risk and was rewarded with a bright future. Kiro, son of Chief Aka of Yuki, became the Shodaime Mizukage of the Kiri for his dedication and devotion to his crew. His careful planning and optimistic outlook were everything needed to help begin something special.

Soon the village began to flourish. Days became weeks. Weeks became months. Months became years. Time had passed quickly for the small village. It was quite an uphill battle despite how prepared they were, but they were able to manage it without losing anyone for several years. In fact several children had been born on the island as well. The Shodaime Mizukage was in fact godfather to three children, all born to his best friend Hayate and his wife Rei. One of who would also play an important role in another blonde we all know and love. 

XxXx The Difference of One Shinobi- Book of Origins xXxX

**Author's note**

Sorry it took so long people, but this is the second chapter of the revised version of The Difference of One Shinobi appropriately named: The Difference of One Shinobi- Book of Origins. This shall take the tale from the beginning in a more orderly/ chronological manner. The original story will still exist for the timeline featuring Washi/Raiden and Naruto. This chapter is of completely original material; none of it was lifted from the original story. Kiro, as the closest sibling, will be important to the plot of both this portion of the story, as well as the era of Naruto and Co. Kiro's exploits will be the most important of the three expeditions held by Snow.

As I have mentioned before, each of the characters (so far) is named after a color, though is not necessarily associated with where they live. Here is a quick physical and/ or personality description of my original characters (for this chapter), as well as their ages when the story begins. I know some of the ages seem unlikely, but they are that way for continuity issues

**Kiro (Kiiro): Yellow (founder of Mizu and Kiri) (late teens)**

Kiro is my favorite (and most important) besides Midori and possibly their mother. He is the most well known of the Yuki children. Yuki is not their clan name, just a way I am going to collectively refer to them for now. His sacrifices and principles is what allowed Kiri and Mizu to flourish until corruption began to take over and push them into a direction they were never meant to take, hence explaining the economic, political, and military's status of Kiri and Mizu as a whole. Of the Yuki children he is the only one to have his family line documented. In my mind he resembles the Yondaime Hokage to some degree (hair for example), but is also influenced by Asuma (beard), Zabuza (build: height mainly), and Haku/ Sai (slightly androgynous looking). He dresses similarly to the Nidaime Hokage. He is skilled in several areas and focuses on the elemental ninjutsu of a storm: Lightning, Wind, and Water. He has dabbled in a little bit of everything skill wise making him a well rounded shinobi, "Predecessor the God of Shinobi" in knowledge, though it is primarily in Seals and Weapons.

**Hayate: best friend, first mate, and assistant to the Shodaime Mizukage (late teens)**

Hayate is Kiro's right hand man. He is very secure in his sexuality and loves to tease Kiro. Hayate is happily in love with his childhood love Rin, close friend of Kiro's sister Midori. He is similar in appearance to Kiro, though instead has golden brown hair, grey eyes, no beard, and is a bit taller and lankier. He is muscular but not built as big (i.e. narrower waist, not as broad shoulders, smaller feet, etc.). Specializes in astronomy and genjutsu. Practices Kenjutsu as a hobby with Kiro.

**Arashi**

A golden eagle that accompanies Kiro. Little is known about his origins, though he is known to be more than just an ordinary eagle. No special abilities have been witnessed at this 

time.

**Rin (late teens)**

Resembles the Rin on the Yondaime's team minus the facial markings and is older. Girlfriend/ wife of Hayate. Specialist in healing and navigation/ tracking.

**Rei (late teens)**

Fan girl!! (Well a closet one much like Hinata). Resembles Tenten facially, though she has long dark purple almost black hair (like Sailor Mars from Sailor Moon lol!!- I'm a geek I know). Her specialties are astrology/divination and ninjutsu.

XxXx The Difference of One Shinobi- Book of Origins xXxX

PLEASE REVIEW!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!

I am not sure who shall be the founder of Kumo (CLOUD)/ Kaminari (LIGHTNING). But I do know it is not Aka, Momoiro, or Shiro… well Shiro is highly unlikely, but I won't eliminate him yet. And no Midori is not dead, not by a long shot. After all where else would the Midorigan possibly come from besides Kiro and Ao? Shiro? hahaha! But as mentioned in this chapter Kiro is the Shodaime Mizukage.

Hope You Enjoyed It. Updates will be slow. Hitting Lots of Midterms Now! Revising the story is not fun, nor easy as there is so much to go through and reorganize chronologically. Not fun at all!! Spring break is almost over and my time to write shall diminish greatly, so I will do what I can… hope this can tide you all over until then! This is a temporary chapter so please be kind and respectful.

-Thanks _Griffin_

March 23, 2008


	4. Shiro of Yuki: Change of Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I wish I did!! _I only own my OC and maybe a few jutsus that I may come up with on my own. I hope you enjoy this. __If I did Lee and Gai wouldn't have their sunset hugs, Sakura and Sasuke would be long dead, and the Sharingan would have never been invented. Naruto would be raised by Tsunade, have a relationship with anyone but Sakura, decline/ quit Team Seven, and Lee and Gai would be much less creepy—instead Kakashi would be the one to fear for all the wrong reasons… Tsunade would reprimand Jiraya for stealing Naruto's money, Naruto would have two chakra affinities, and Ibiki and/ or Anko would have raised Naruto etc… But unfortunately I don't. I also don't claim to have perfect grammar… I don't have a beta so deal with it!_

XxXx The Difference of One Shinobi- Book of Origins xXxX

_Pre-chapter Note_

This is set hundreds of years before The Difference of One Shinobi. I created this in hopes of making the story easier to follow. This is a temporary chapter, which I hope to replace within the next few months if I get the chance. Revisions are still occurring so The Difference of One Shinobi will be undergoing (possibly drastic) changes within the next few upcoming months. I hope to get the chronology settled a lot better. This chapter is skipping ahead several years.

TEMPORARY CHAPTER SORRY FOR THE "BAD GRAMMAR" IN ADVANCE!

XxXx The Difference of One Shinobi- Book of Origins xXxX

(Previously in Chapter 3…)

Kiro and Arashi had just arrived in the nick of time to find the meeting hut to find everyone already assembled. The entire crew was assembled in a semicircle with spots for Kiro and Hayate facing the crowd. The crew wasn't that big, maybe forty individuals at most. They each sat on simple wooden chairs in no particular order. Normally the chairs were arranged in several circles within each other, with people sitting wherever they desired. Today however

"Kiro, as Hayate has told you earlier have some things we feel need to be addressed as a crew" began a nameless crewmember.

"We have been under your command for several months at sea, and now we have been on this island for some time without a leader. You were the captain of our exploration party on the ship, but I feel I can say for the rest of us that I would be honored for you to become our leader on this island," continued a second crewmember of no importance.

"I am honored, are you sure?" replied a very humble Kiro.

"Yes, you are humble and always put others before yourself. Nothing has gone wrong so far and you have the potential to bring us to an even brighter future. So all hail Kiro, the first Kage of Kiri!" shouted Hayate.

"Kiri eh Hayate?" Kiro asked.

"Get it out of your big head. We named it after the mist, not you."

"Sure…"

"I swear on my life that we named the village after mist. As Kami is my witness I would rather become the village's male prostitute than lie to a friend and leader like you."

"You are off the hook for now Hayate…"

"Whatever you say."

"I have one question for all of you though."

This time Rin, Hayate's girlfriend and one of Midori's closest friends responded.

"Kage was chosen as we are more civilized than your brutish father and the ways of Snow, no offense Kiro."

"None taken."

"Anyways we felt Kage was appropriate as we have escaped the Shadow of our doom. You are the Shadow that led us away from despair and a fate we did not want."

XxXx The Difference of One Shinobi- Book of Origins xXxX

END CHAPTER 3 RECAP

XxXx The Difference of One Shinobi- Book of Origins xXxX

(Skip ahead several years, Yuki-Snow)

Almost a decade had passed and no sign of the exploration party that had left under the command of Kiro had been received by Chief Aka's men. He personally care as the exploration party consisted of his least favorite son and the friends of his traitorous daughter. It was now once again time to send out another expedition party. The situation had stabilized for a few years, but they could no longer hold out on luck. By this time Chief's Aka's youngest son Ao would be forced to take up a role of leadership. Unfortunately he lacked the charisma of Kiro, the personality of Midori, or even the dignity of Shiro. Of the four children of Chief Aka and Lady Murasaki, Ao was the weakest mentally, spiritually, physically, and ability wise. In a sense Shiro had everything handed to him, but with a cost: the loss of a childhood and friendships. Midori was born a daughter much to the chagrin of her father and would never be good enough, destined to forever me mediocre even in comparison to the least talented of the four children, Ao. Kiro gave up a simple life to be rewarded with a life of brighter days, though he ran the risk of it all crumbling down once his father learned of his betrayal. And lastly and by every means the least, Ao played each and everyone he could off against each other.

The council was assembled once more. Shiro and his remaining sibling Ao were seated in the front row with their step-mother, Lady Momoiro. Shiro would never admit it but he was growing worried about his two wayward siblings. They may have rarely seen eye to eye, but the two at least saw him as his own person as opposed to being the eldest child of Chief Aka and Lady Murasaki. Midori was always a thorn in his back, but he knew she rarely lost her temper. And Kiro never took a risk without carefully calculating the risks and possible rewards. Something was not adding up and he was just unable to put his finger on it. Midori had left too easily and put up essentially no fight. Kiro had fallen into their father's trap and most likely was lost at sea. No matter how much he disliked them, he did not wish for them to be food for wolves or swallowed by the sea.

XxXx The Difference of One Shinobi- Book of Origins xXxX

"All rise for the honorable Chief Aka," said Guard One.

"All be seated," said Guard Two.

"It is time to send another expedition. Kiro has failed to check in. Time is ticking for our village. I hate to do this in a situation such as this but I have no choice. Originally I had intended Midori to be in charge of the second expedition, but not Shiro you are taking her place."

This sent shockwaves through the community. It was the first time his daughter had been acknowledged in years. While Chief Aka would not have put it past his first wife to doom them all for his carnal activities, it was not her style at all. All the damage lacked the grace and finesse she had been known for. The only other skillful poison…

"Ao you will lead the third expedition party. Ao you shall be traveling by land. Shiro, the decision is up to you. The two of you will leave in two weeks. Hurry and make quick work of this mission. Our village is dying and you two are our last hopes. Kiro's window of communication is grower shorter and shorter. You each have a contract. Use them well. I can only fear the worse for your brother."

Chief Aka was very out of character during the meeting. He would not look at his second wife in the eyes. He had acknowledged both of his 'wayward' children, and had sent his heir into potential danger. Something was not adding up right. And Shiro knew that he had to find one of his siblings of mother. There was just something not right about the situation and the disappearance of his sister Midori, the supposed death of their mother, and the change in Kiro could not be explained from context alone. It was definitely part of a bigger plan. Something or someone had planned something beyond his comprehension, but he knew this was the path to redemption. He had finally realized how he had acted and treated his siblings and everyone around him. No one wanted anything to do with him unless they were ordered to do so. That was something that Shiro wanted to change. Deep down he was always lonely despite having everything. No one was his friend, they were only there for the rewards and benefits of being around him.

XxXx The Difference of One Shinobi- Book of Origins xXxX

Shiro had grown mysteriously ill in the days leading up to his departure. His father tried to push it back, but he was determined to prove himself to the village. He decided that while he was not well enough for a full-fledged exploration, possibly sending several smaller ones was wiser than sending two large ones. Ao did not like this at all.

(Setting Village Port)

"Is my big brother scared of a little water?" asked the now tall Ao.

"On the contrary foolish brother. I am risking my health to help the village. I think perhaps we should use several smaller explorations. We have seen first hand what happened to Kiro's large group. Well sort of we. We have yet to hear from them since you were a child."

"I will take the Ship then."

"Father assigned you for the land route for a reason. While I am hated for having everything handed to me, everyone hates you for simply being you. If you lead a ship you would experience mutiny mere moments into the journey. I may not have many friends, but at least I don't have legions of enemies."

"Are you sure Shiro? Last time I checked you had no friends" replied Ao in a scathing remark.

"But then again at least I can count my enemies on my left hand. You have most of the village against you. Be my guest take the water route. You haven't seen Kiro anywhere have you? Perhaps it would be best if you were taken to a watery grave."

"You don't know what you are talking about. Why didn't you mention a watery grave for Kiro too? I thought you hated him."

"Envy is different from jealousy dear Ao. Kiro and Midori are far greater people than us. They were, they are, and they will forever be better people then ourselves. While I am on the path to redemption, you, my dear brother will never be saved. You are too blinded by your arrogance and pride to see it. These last few years have changed me for the better. And I fear they have brought out the worst in you. Kiro I know is somewhere out there. With all of his careful planning he most likely got caught up in the moment and forgot his emergency summoning scrolls (messenger summons). Its either that or he is on the other side of the world. I just know he is alive."

"You are foolish Shiro. Kiro is dead. Midori is dead. Lady Murasaki is dead. That is your fault. How does it feel to have their blood on your hands," Ao began trapping his sickly brother in a genjutsu. "You're a bloody murderer. You shall suffer for their deaths! You are the one that is too arrogant and proud! You are the reason our village is dying! You are the reason Kiro and Midori are gone! You are the reason our father remarried. YOU ARE THE REASON I AM ALONE!!"

"It is far better brother to have driven three away from this madness than to be the cause of our dying village, isn't that right Ao? This silly little genjutsu won't stop me. Watch your back, the village knows the truth… You…" Shiro began before collapsing and writhing in pain on the docks.

Ao was tempted to push his brother into the watery abyss but there were too many potential witnesses. And it would serve no purpose. Shiro's plan was genius. He could eliminate all his opposition by having several smaller expeditions. Shiro would fail and his party (-ies) would die and then Ao would be the only remaining child. He would be the sure winner for Snow's next chief as only his 'friends' would be left. All supporters of Midori and Kiro were already gone for the most part, or would be in one of the next exploration party. Shiro was his only remaining opponent. He debated once more about killing his brother right then and there but decided against it. He needed some competition after all. He could manipulate everything into place by leaving Shiro alive. Shiro was a far better pawn then he knew…

XxXx The Difference of One Shinobi- Book of Origins xXxX

Shiro's rapidly deteriorating health was not a cause for his determination to die down. If anything it only served the purpose of further fueling his search for his mother and two lost siblings. It allowed him to collect his thoughts and gain a new perspective on life. For once his head was clear and it was as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders despite the situation not changing for the better. His foolish baby brother was plotting, but it did not matter to Shiro any more for he was determined to redeem himself before the eyes of the siblings and mother he believed to still be out there. It was as if a genjutsu had been removed from his very person and allowed him to experience life they way everyone else did. He had never felt so alive despite suffering from several ailments that would have kept normal people down. Like his siblings and parents he shared a stubborn will. It was that will power that allowed him to continue to serve his village in any capacity possible.

If you had asked Shiro several years ago if he wanted to be Chief, he would have said yes as it was his destiny and right as the village's greatest Chief. However his father had many foolish decisions and was leading the village to disaster. If it wasn't for everyone going behind his back the village would have been long dead. Several broken promises and white lies were very little to pay in order for the continuity of the Snow Village, Yuki. Shiro knew he had made an endless amount of mistakes, and that it was too late to fix many of them, but he was ready to fix as many as possible or die trying. Guilt was a powerful mechanism, even when things were out of your control. Shiro was: conceited (check), proud (check), smart (check… um sure :) well enough), talented (check), driven (check), and most of all loyal (check). Despite the setbacks he was head strong in his decision to rectify his mistakes and find his two wayward siblings and disappearing mother. He wouldn't outright admit it, but he missed the three of them and would do what it takes to find them. For once he was able to see the world through the perspective of others. He was manipulated into a world he did not wish to lead, taught that he was better than everyone, and grew so conceited and proud that all his peers disliked him unless it was beneficial to associated with the chief's eldest child.

He may not be in the proper health to lead an expedition, but he could be part of a slower pace one. Kiro's was planned too quickly so it would be no surprise to the community if Kiro were lost at sea. For no one had sailed more than a few miles off the coast. And Kiro was sent to find a new area of land, who knows how far away. Ao would take the land path for he would be the least likely to get lost with his excellent memory and anal-retentive attention for small details. That skill would help prevent another failed expedition if all went according to plan…

XxXx The Difference of One Shinobi- Book of Origins xXxX

It was the day for the explorers to embark on their mission to save the village. Shiro's health was slowly returning and he had in turn placed one of the village's best in his stead. Unfortunately Ao had already left with the Ship and his replacement refused to travel by land…

XxXx The Difference of One Shinobi- Book of Origins xXxX

Flashback- Night before departure (1 am)

XxXx The Difference of One Shinobi- Book of Origins xXxX

No matter how disliked by the people Shiro was, people would follow him for his accomplishments. Ao on the other hand, while having several friends, was resorting to blackmail to establish his crew/ band of explorers. He had already determined the best course of action to take was to take the ship before his brother in hopes of stealing all the glory for himself.

'In a few moments everything will be ready' thought Ao as he began his long winded internal monologue.

'Crew… check.'

'Supplies… check.'

'Summonings… check.'

'Personal belongings… check.'

'No one appreciates me. I will prove them all wrong. Even when my foolish brother is ill thy help him plan instead of forcing him into bed. I should be getting that help. They should be friends with me. He is a selfish, arrogant, self-righteous bastard, yet they still want to help him. Where is my help? No one is helping me! I am not outright hated like Shiro yet I am always alone! Why the hell won't they help me? It's not fair! Midori and Kiro always had friends and I always had Shiro and he had me, but with them gone it's like he has filled their void. I will show them all by taking the ship instead!! That will serve father for having doubts in my abilities. I Should BE THE NEXT CHIEF!!' Ao ended before cackling maniacally, scaring his crew who were busy loading the ship with things Ao deemed necessary while removing things he deemed unnecessary (like the extra provisions of food and supplies for his crew that Shiro had loaded in case of the worse).

"Ao-sama the ship is ready," replied one of his acquaintances, and first mate.

'We'll show them!' was his final thought before boarding.

XxXx The Difference of One Shinobi- Book of Origins xXxX

End Flashback

XxXx The Difference of One Shinobi- Book of Origins xXxX

It had then been decided that Ao would learn his lesson on his own by the council. After all removing supplies and food for a crew would lead to a quick case of mutiny. Shiro then opted to send two smaller expeditions instead of his original one. One would leave by land almost immediately to explore the general surroundings to see how long they had left and to see if they were an area for temporary relocation. The other would use the new information from the first group to update their maps in hopes of planning a land route that would be as effective as possible for they were running out of manpower. The plague was not advancing that much, in fact life was a bit better. Eliminating a huge portion of the village (Kiro's expedition) had reduced consumption and bought the village some time. Hopefully Ao's expedition would have a similar effect as the village was running out of time…

The village could only hope that one of the Chief's sons would succeed, and hopefully it would not be Ao. For many were beginning to fear him for their lives. Shiro was truly the lesser of the two evils. His arrogance and pride dulled in comparison to that of his baby brother. While Shiro knew when to ask for help and to plan ahead, Ao would do everything on his own in an attempt to prove himself without thinking things through first… Shiro truly was the only hope left. Despite his shortcomings, he did have many of the characteristics of a good leader deep down.

XxXx The Difference of One Shinobi- Book of Origins xXxX

Author's Note

Chapter 4

I know it's a weird chapter, but I wanted to keep the story fresh in your mind. I promise there aren't that many of these chapters left. I will purposely leave only traces of each Midorigan user's generation… I started this two weeks ago, but have been really busy. I am posting this in between midterms. I know its crappy, but I am trying. I have decided to only show the founding of Kiri and let the readers draw their own conclusions until I need to reveal more details.

Read and Review.

Griffin


	5. Notice! Read!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did Naruto wouldn't be such an idiot (when will people realize Naruto isn't skilled because he has no one to train him), Sasuke would be publically outed and/ or publically molested by Orochimaru, Sakura would be branded as the whore that she is, Lee and Gai would be cool instead of creepy, and Kakashi would lose all of his precious smut until he realized he should look underneath the underneath. So much hypocrisy in the world Naruto, its up to me to rectify it!

Things to look forward to:

Rise of the Senju of the Forest

Rise of the Uzumaki or Whirlpool

The birth of human puppets

Rise of the Hybrid Elements

Interactions with Bijuu

Devastation and Reform (hint. Why Mizukagure is currently only on their Yondaime/ Godaime Mizukage and Snow is led by "a royal family."

The true motives of the Sandaime Hokage

The origins of Naruto Uzumaki

The origins of Tenten

The origins of Washi

Author's Note

Some how I managed to fck up my MacBook and lost all the contents of my documents folder. Don't ask me how. I had two Chapters already planned and ready to go, but hadn't posted due to finals. This is a temporary chapter until I can get more done. I am just so made I cannot remember much. This is where time is going to be fast forwarded a lot. I am so mad I lost all my revisions too : ( So everything will take much longer to be released.


End file.
